


Second Kisses

by H4rrington_thedingus



Series: Second Kisses [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4rrington_thedingus/pseuds/H4rrington_thedingus
Summary: Steve is tired of having everything coming crashing down on him, and ends up bumping into you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been taken off of my Tumblr @galgadot-thebisexualdream

Everything was just too much right now. The lights were too bright. Students laughed too loud. Sneakers squeaked loudly against the linoleum. Was it always like this or did he just never notice before? Steve let out a huff and pulled the zipper on his jacket up higher. "King Steve, they used to call ya, huh?" Lockers slammed. "It's all bullshit." Rrrrriiinnnggg! "Then you turned bitch." A gaggle of girls popped their bubblegum. "LIKE we're in love?" Books dropped. "Draw. A charge." POP! "Tell me you love me!" 

He slammed is locker shut, stomping down the school hallway. First all this bullshit with Nancy happens and then Billy pushing him around. What the hell was wrong with him that made any relationship he had sour so fast? Was it all just bullshit? It was better for him to just wait till this all blew over, he just had to keep his head down and she’d get over it. 

Steve was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone barrelling down the hallway towards him. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back, Y/N L/N on top of him. 

“Jesus, what the fuck Y/N, watch where you’re going!” Steve groaned, letting his head loll to the side.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to knock you over,” Y/N cupped his face in her hands, “Are you okay? You didn’t knock any brain cells loose in the crash?”

“Ha ha, you’re a fucking comedian, I’m fine.” 

He pushed her hands away, sitting up and rubbing his face. Of course, the world decided it was hilarious to physically knock him down when he was already feeling knocked down emotionally. He could feel her staring at him, and when he removed his hands from his face he saw her, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“What? Why are you staring?”

“You don’t seem okay, Harrington, something wrong?” Her eyes narrowed at him, taking in his slumped shoulders and tired appearance. 

“Why do you care? Not your problem.” He sat up straight, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Jeez, touchy. Come on, Stevie, spill the beans.”

She scooted to sit with her back against the lockers, patting the space beside her. He let out a sigh, sliding next to her. The next thing he knew he had told her everything that had happened over the past couple days. 

“I was just gonna, ya know… wait for it to blow over. I don’t know, what do you think I should do?” 

Y/N stared at him for a solid second, eyes the size of saucers before she slapped his shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!?” He moved his arms to protect himself from her slaps, laughing at her attempt to be serious. 

“Don’t do nothing! That’s the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever heard of! Get her flowers or something? Apologize? Don’t just do nothing! No girl will just get over an argument like that,” Y/N yelled, slapping him lightly again. 

“Oh? And you know so much about arguments? Miss One Night Stand?”

Y/N jerked back sharply as if he slapped her. Steve felt his stomach tighten as he watched her face fall. 

“Ohhh right, cause we all believe the little rumours that Tommy starts?”

“You mean it’s not true? Not even a little bit?”

Y/N stared at Steve briefly before quickly looking down at her lap. Her hands kept fidgeting, her thumb rubbing against her fingers. Letting out a sigh, she looked straight ahead before she spoke. 

“I’ve kissed only two people in my life. You and Caleb Heather.”

“Wait, wait, when did we kiss? Because I don’t remember that and trust me when I say I would remember,” Steve teased, knocking his arm against her shoulder lightly. 

“Oh my god, you really don’t remember?” Y/N looked at him, her eyebrows raised. 

“Enlighten me.”

“It was the grade nine dance and your date, what was her name? Cathy? Whoever she was, she left you because she just went out with you to make that new kid jealous and you were sitting in the corner of the gym. I had gone by myself because no one asked and I still wanted to dance. I saw you sitting by yourself so I sat beside you in that god awful poufy dress. We talked for a while, and you had held my hand while we talked. Then, well, I just kissed you. It was my first kiss, I don’t know if it was yours but it’s okay that you didn’t remember,” Y/N blurted out, looking at her lap, one of her hands fiddling at a rip in her pants. 

She couldn’t look at him, not right now. She then felt a light pressure on her hand, looking down to see his pinkie moving over top of her own. It wasn’t long until his hand completely encased her own. They sat there, holding each other’s hand. When she looked up at him there was a small smile fell across his face. When his eyes looked up to meet hers, it felt like someone had punched her in the gut. 

“I remember it, I mean I remember it now. You were in that bright blue dress and it was so much fabric that you couldn’t sit down easily. I remember the lights from the dance, I remember Cathy Brighton ditching me and almost crying until you sat down with me,” Steve moved closer towards her, “It was my second kiss, it was much better than the first though. That one had way too much tongue. Maybe I’ll just pretend that it was my first kiss”.

Steve reached up, brushing his thumb across her cheek and resting his forehead against hers. Y/N let out a shaky breath, leaning forward and letting her lips ghost over his. Steve closed his eyes, feeling her lips just brush against his.

“Get her flowers, Steve, girls like flowers,” she whispered, before pulling away and standing, “I’ll see you around, Harrington.”

Steve watched Y/N walk away, resting his head against the lockers, letting out a groan.   
“Not again, Harrington, don’t mess this up again,” he whispered to himself.


	2. Dance with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being beaten and broken, Steve finds his way back to you and wanting you to be a part of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Tumblr @galgadot-thebisexualdream

He couldn’t get Y/N out of his head, even when he walked to Nancy’s house holding the roses, even when the demodogs surrounded him, when Billy was beating the shit out of him. He just couldn’t get her face out of his head. It was like a constant movie playing behind his eyes. He could almost feel her lips brushing against his sometimes. She haunted him, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

Steve stared at himself in the mirror, the bruises under his eyes had turned into a dark purple making him look exhausted. He tried to give a smile, wincing at the pain from his split lip, letting out a small groan. This wasn’t going to be pretty but he knew if he didn’t do this today he was just going to chicken out. Again. He ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it up a bit more. This was it. He wasn’t going to be haunted by a choice he was too chicken to make. 

He snatched his jacket out of the closet and rushed out the door. He didn’t want to take the car this time, he needed to clear his head before he talked to her. The wind bit at his face as he walked down the street. He turned his face away from the gusts to see something that may have help his case just a little. Maybe being a couple minutes off schedule wouldn’t hurt him too badly. 

Y/N sat in the back of the store, sorting through the new shipment of records that had just come in. Culture Club was softly playing in the background as she unpacked the boxes, humming to herself. While working at Hawkins Records was fun, she had a work out from lifting the boxes of records every week, especially when new shipments would come in. Her arms were stiff from all the lifting she had done so she were happy to have a moment to sit down. That was when she heard the ding from the door opening. Sighing, she slapped her legs and pushed herself off the chair. 

“Welcome to Ha-oly shit,” Y/N’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping open, “what the hell happened to you?”

In front of her was Steve, in all his injured glory, holding a bouquet of roses out in front of him. He gave her a tiny half smile, scuffing his foot against the counter. 

“You said girls like flowers so I got you some flowers. I don’t know how much I trust that advice that much since it didn’t help with Nancy, like at all, but I thought you may like it,” he blurted out, wincing as he tried to smile again. 

Y/N slowly reached out to take the flowers from him, her expression one of extreme concern. Steve continued scuffing his foot against the counter, staring down at the floor. Taking in a deep breath, he lifted his head up to look at her, only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. 

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a sight? King Steve trying to woo a girl?” Billy sauntered into the shop. “And such a pretty one too,” he swung his gaze to Y/N, giving her a wink. 

Y/N rolled her eyes, going into the back to get the records Billy had put on hold last week. She dropped them onto the counter, giving him a pointed look. His face dropped into a scowl, looking back and forth between the two of you. Y/N plastered a tight smile onto her lips, holding her hand out to him. 

“That’ll be five dollars, please,” Y/N stated, her hand still extended. Billy’s jaw tightened, mimicking her tight smile back. 

“You know you both should stop fucking around with each other and actually do it. I heard you in the hallway last week, reminiscing and shit. Get over yourselves, or I’ll fucking take your place, Harrington,” he sneered, slapping a five-dollar bill on the counter. 

Y/N couldn’t help but look at Steve as Billy strut out of the store, her cheeks a bright pink. He stared blankly at the ground, his eyes as wide as saucers. She let out a little cough and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. His cheeks were flushed red, and his mouth open as he tried to push the words out of his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. Suddenly his fist banged on the counter, making her jump.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he yelled, “he just gets under my skin so much. Like god what is his problem? I just wanted to come here and ask you if you would want to maybe, possibly, want to go to the dance with me next week but of course he just butts his goddamn stupid-“

“Yes,” Y/N blurted over his rambling, making him halt mid-sentence. She had never really known what a “deer in the headlight” look before this very moment. Steve took two long blinks before furrowing his brow and giving a confused grin. 

“I’m sorry but it sounded like you said yes,” he croaked, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I did, yes I will go with you,” she moved around the counter to stand in front of him, “I don’t care about the bruises, I’ll just have to wear yellow to match them.”

Steve let out a little laugh as he moved a bit closer to her, taking her hand in his. He hoped she couldn’t hear his heart beating because he felt like it was a drum in his ears right now. She looked up at him, feeling the warmth of his hand spreading from her fingertips up to her face. 

“I honestly cannot believe that this worked,” he whispered, lifting her hand up to his lips to place a small kiss against her palm, “So I guess I’ll be seeing you next week? I mean obviously I would see you before then we do go to school together but you know what I mean.”

Y/N lifted herself up onto her toes, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Definitely,” she grinned up at him, “you will see me next week.”

Steve bit his lower lip, holding back a grin and nodding his head vigorously.  
“Perfect, I mean great! That’s great! I’ll call you or I mean talk to you before so we can figure out everything! But definitely see you next week,” he grinned, walking backwards out the store. 

Y/N watched him walk away from the store, pumping his fists in the air. She was overwhelmingly happy but there was still that small detail nagging at the back of her mind. She’d have to tell him after the dance. Yes, definitely after the dance.


	3. Oh What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes reader to the dance finally and it's not everything he thought it would be

Steve drove quietly along the road, chewing on his lower lip. It had been a while since he had gone on any kind of date with anyone who wasn’t Nancy. But then again, he also hadn’t felt this happy with Nancy. It was a weird feeling, being around Y/N, it felt like a weight had been lifted and he was allowed to be happy. To be himself. As he pulled into her driveway, panic started to set in. What if he wasn’t wearing the right kind of suit? What if he said something stupid or sexual and made her run away? He pulled the rear-view mirror closer to his side of the car, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Don’t screw this up, Harrington,” he pointed at his own reflection in the mirror, making intense eye contact, “she is a good girl and deserves a good guy. So be that guy.”

He took a deep breath before he opened the door of his car and made his trek up the steps. As he raised his hand to knock on the door it swung open and there she was. She ended up in a green dress with puffed sleeves and fell to her mid-calf. It felt like a million years before she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Steve?” Y/N waggled her fingers in front of his face, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hm? Yeah? Yeah no I’m here! Hi, you look handsome, I mean beautiful, I mean,” he stammered.

“Steve, “she placed a hand on his arm, “ you look handsome too.” 

He let a small smile flit across his face, taking her hand in his. They stood there like that for a minute before a woman came around the corner and let out an inhuman shriek. Steve took a step back, a look of pure shock spreading across his face. 

“Oooooh you must be Steve, Y/N hasn’t been able to stop talking about you! Oh, you’re just as handsome as she described. Can I take a picture of you two? Oh, you both look so cute together,” she gushed, grabbing Steve and pulling him into a hug, while Y/N looked on in horror. Steve looked over at her, his face pulled into a strained smile. 

“Sorry, Mom, we’re actually already late so I think we’re just gonna go,” Y/N choked out, trying not to laugh. 

Her mom pouted a little at the comment, pulling away from Steve. Y/N pulled her mom in for a hug, giving her cheek a kiss before following Steve out the door. He wrapped his hand around hers, leading her to the passenger door. He opened the door and gave a little bow.

“M’lady, your chariot awaits,” he lifted his head up, giving her a little smirk. 

Y/Nsnorted, getting into the car and watching him run across the car to get in the other side. She felt her stomach tighten as he looked over at her, a smile playing across his lips. When she didn’t smile back immediately, his eyes narrowed, a crinkle forming on his nose. 

“Are you okay? Did I say something stupid? Was it the handsome comment because the words just kind of left my brain and I definitely meant to call you beautiful the first time,” he blabbered.

“No, no Steve, I’m fine! I promise, let’s just go” she said, grabbing onto his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Steve kept staring at her, concern flicking in his eyes as he started the car and started for the school. He kept his hand squeezing her own, letting his other hand rest on the steering wheel. Y/N chewed on her cheek, feeling panic rising in her throat. She couldn’t just blurt it out, not right now before they went to a dance, where they were supposed to have fun. But on the other hand, time was running out for her to tell him. Steve glanced over at her, feeling the nervousness coming off her. 

“You sure you’re okay?” He glanced over at her, concern filling his eyes.

Y/N turned to him quickly, opening and closing her mouth. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut, squeezing his hand tightly.

“I’ve been expelled,” she blurted out, just as he pulled into the school parking. 

He pulled his hand away, turning towards her with his lips pressed together.

“I’m sorry, you’ve been what?” 

“Expelled,” she whispered.

“For what?” 

“Um well that’s the complicated part, I’ve been expelled for fighting on school property. I’m supposed to move in with my dad to go to the school near him,” she muttered under her breath, her hands fiddling with the fabric of her dress. 

“So what? You just decided to say yes to me because what? You wanted a good time before you left? Oh look there’s Steve, he’s a good lay, let’s play around with his feelings,” he spat, his hands clenching around the steering wheel. 

“No, Steve! That’s not what I meant at all,” Y/N cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oh yeah? Because you didn’t think ‘Steve can give me a good time before I leave’” he muttered under his breath. 

“I didn’t think that, Steve! Don’t you want to know why I got in a fight?” 

“Not really, no. I’m just going to go into that school and get drunk as all hell because that’s all that is expected of ‘King Steve’,” he snapped, throwing the door open and rushing into the school. He angrily wiped at his face as a tear fell down his face. As he pushed his way through the school entrance, someone knocked into his shoulder hard.

“Hey watch where you’re going, Harrington,” Tommy H. sneered at him, “Where’s your psycho girlfriend at?”

“Jesus, Tommy, what happened to your face?” Steve stared at Tommy, seeing the black eye and busted lip he sported.

“As if you didn’t know, Harrington,” Tommy pushed past him, “your crazy girlfriend attacked me last week for no god damn reason.”

“What’d you say to her, Tommy?” Steve grabbed the back of his jacket, making Tommy turn around to face him.

“I didn’t say anything to her, I was talking about you and she just flew at me, man! Like a god damn banshee,” Tommy pushed Steve off him and walked away. 

Steve spun around, watching Tommy walk away with his mouth hanging open. Goddamn it, he did it again. He should have listened to her, why was he so bad at listening? He didn’t listen to Nancy and now where that got him! There were so many people smushed into this gym, he could barely see without standing on his toes. There was a flash of green making his head whip around to follow her, that’s when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor on the side of the gym, her knees drawn up to her chest. He pushed his way through the cluster of teenagers until he was standing in front of her. 

“You fought with Tommy H? Why”, he slid down the wall to land next to her. 

“Why do you care, Steve?” She whispered, pushing her face into her knees.

“I care because Tommy said you punched him over making a comment about me? Why would you do that?” 

She threw up her arms, turning towards him, irritation flashing across her face.

“Because I care about you, Steve! He said that King Steve had turned into a little bitch and that you were just a loser,” she snapped, “so yeah, I punched him in the face.”

Steve stared at her, wiping his face with one hand. He swung around so his body pointed towards her, grabbing her face in his hands. Tears had welled up in his eyes.  
“Why would you do something so stupid? I’m not worth that,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, “I’m not worth screwing up your whole future. Fuck, like I don’t even have a future! But you’re smart enough for college, you could do something with your life! I’m not worth it.”

Y/N let out choked laugh, cupping his face in her own hands.

“Steve Harrington, you changed. I don’t know what happened but you changed. You’re not King Steve, not some guy who is constantly just the biggest douche,” she let out a shaky breath, “I don’t know who told you that you aren’t worthwhile, Steve, but you are. You are worth it, Steve Harrington.”

“Why did you let me ask you out when you knew you were leaving?”

“I wanted one good memory before I left. And the thought of being here, with you, made me so happy, I didn’t even think about it until after you left. I’m sorry,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his. 

“I’m sorry too, for the yelling,” he ran his thumb across her cheek, “ I just don’t have a great track record for women.”

“Oh yeah, well you know I am a slut so maybe I did say yes to get a good lay,” she smirked at him.

“Oh yeah, if anyone is a slut here it’s me.”

“Yep, it’s King Slut everyone.” 

Steve’s eyes flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Y/N closed her eyes before pulling him towards her and kissing him quickly on the lips. 

Take it easy with me please,  
Touch me softly like a summer evening breeze  
Take your time, make it slow  
Andante, Andante  
Just let the feeling grow

“You kidding me,” Steve glanced around incredulously, “wasn’t this the song playing the first time we kissed?”

“You remember the song?” Y/N stared at him, eyes widening as she pulled back and away from him. 

“Hard not to, especially with how good a kiss it was,” he moved closer to her, rubbing his nose against hers’, “How about this time we actually dance?” 

He stood up abruptly, holding his hand out to her. Y/N stared up at him and slowly taking his hand. He pulled her up onto her feet, and out onto the gym floor. They stood there in front of each other before she wrapped her arms around his neck. They rocked back and forth for a minute before he slowly put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He buried his face into her neck.

“I wish you could stay, “he whispered, his voice muffled.

“I do too,” she muttered, running her fingers through his hair. She pressed her cheek against his face, feeling a few tears run down her face. He kissed her neck gently, moving up to her cheek. They looked at each other for a second before Y/N smiled brushing her nose against his.

“Kiss me like you’ll miss me, Harrington.”

He ran his thumb over her lip before firmly planting his lips on hers. The music got quiet and everything else just melted away. It was just him and Y/N, at least just for tonight.


End file.
